A door latch actuator can be used to open a door's typical deadlatch lock assembly that includes a spring latch bolt and a latch bolt pin. To “lock” the deadlatch lock assembly, the spring latch bolt is extended and the latch bolt pin is retracted. To “unlock” the deadlatch lock assembly, both the spring latch bolt and the latch bolt pin are retracted. To move from “lock” to “unlock” the latch bolt pin must extend while the spring latch bolt is extended, the “intermediate” position. Next, both the spring latch bolt and the latch bolt pin must retract together.